Book 1: Spherus Magna
Story: Mata Nui and Teridax have had their final showdown on the surface of Bara Magna, but the adventure is only beginning. Tasorin and the rest of the Brotherhood In Arms now attempt to adapt to the newly re-formed Spherus Magna, but upon exploring some of their new surroundings they learn of a new threat, one that has stalked them since their very beginnings, resulting in a new adventure and a new set of enemies. Chapter 1: The First Look Tasorin cautiously poked his head outside the narrow cave where they had taken shelter, he looked onward, and the sights he now beheld took his breath away. The world that he had seen minutes ago, that was barren, rocky and devoid of color, now was teaming with life. There where lush, thriving jungles full of creatures big and small. And ice-cold mountains, the tallest of them capped in snowy peaks. Vast, dry grasslands full of small Rahi and large predators. And rushing rivers practically bursting with aquatic Rahi existed where only mere moments before, there had only been sand and dust. The sheer startling beauty of the new planet was enough to drive any thoughts he had from his head. “It’s amazing how quickly he can do that, eh Lithal?” Tasorin called out behind him when his senses returned to him. “Indeed.” Lithal replied as he walked up to him, he paused a moment, and looked at the new world. “It's amazing how fast he reformed Spherus Magna and defeated Teridax.” He was speaking of the events that had just taken place before them, when the Great Spirit Mata Nui merged together the long shattered planet. “Well if I'd had that kind of power I probably would've done that too.” Tasorin said flatly. “I’m glad you don’t have that kind of power, I would never be able to sleep at night.” Lithal said with a laugh. Tasorin raised an eyebrow, “And I’m glad you don’t have that kind of power.” . “Why?” Lithal asked. “Because we would all be dead.” Tasorin smirked. “Like I would do that, on purpose.” Lithal said, he was grinning too. “That's one way to put it.” Tasorin said glancing at his friend, Lithal was wearing a yellow Kanohi Hau, and was adorned in deep blue and grey armor, carrying a silver blade of protosteel and a shield of the same metal set on the other arm. “Should we get the others?” asked Lithal turning to his friend, Tasorin wore an orange Pakari and was clad in deep red, deep blue, and light brown armor, and carrying a twelve foot double edged scythe of protosteel slung across his back. “No, we should scout the area for danger before we put the others at risk.” Tasorin said as he gestured down the rocky path. “You just want to be the first one to set foot in this new world.” Lithal remarked “You'd accuse me of something as childish as that?” Tasorin asked. “So you don’t?” “I never said that.” “I thought so.” Lithal smirked. His friend was a true Toa, but his demeanor was sometimes that of a Matoran. “Oh stop grinning like a fool and come on!” Tasorin snapped, but he was beginning to crack a smile as well. Despite both being veterans of thousands of devastating battles, both of them retained their innate senses of humor. “Should we grab some supplies before we head down? Just in case we run into trouble.” Lithal asked as he turned back down the tunnel. “I'm a Toa of fire, water, and stone. And you're a Toa of lightning, water, and gravity. We should be fine.” Tasorin threw over his shoulder as he started down the narrow winding stone trail that now existed as the way down from the cave. “And if that doesn’t help, you have that puzzle of a Toa tool you call a scythe.” Lithal said with a hint of sarcasm. “Ha-Ha, make fun of my Toa tool. Don’t complain if it, or me refuses to help if you get into trouble.” Tasorin called over his shoulder. “Well it would be better if…” Lithal was cut off by a piercing roar that ripped across the valley like a hurricane. “One of these days we will have a regular uneventful day.” Tasorin said as he shook his head and unlimbered his scythe. “Don’t fool yourself Tasorin, we're Toa. And that will never happen.” Lithal said as he readied his weapons. They both crept slowly along the path down the cliff face that they had been following. Just waiting for whatever beast had made the roar. “Tasorin, what do we do when we…” Lithal started. “Shhhh!” Tasorin hissed to Lithal. “But what do we…” “Quiet Lithal……do you hear it?” They both stood still listening for something out of the ordinary. It was the sound of steel scraping stone, and the pounding of feet. The two toa looked at each other, both veterans of a thousand battles, they had fought side by side every time, they knew what the other was thinking, and together they steeled themselves for the confrontation that lay just around the bend. Nisro was a nice guy. He always paid his bills on time back when he lived in Metru Nui, he never broke the rules, he never stole….. Okay, just that once, but he had stolen it from me, he thought, as he continued running for his life. What he did to deserve being chased by a three ton…Whatever that thing is, he will never know. Maybe it was fate or maybe this thing was hungry. Nisro hoped he would never find out. The two toa had each hid behind one of the boulders that littered both sides of the widening stone path. They silently sat in wait, when this….. whatever it is got just close enough, they would spring from hiding and defeat it as quickly as possible. Tasorin heard the sound of pounding feet getting closer. Lithal did as well. Tasorin's eyes narrowed at Lithal and raised his hand, palm out. Lithal knew that meant to wait and spring out at just the right moment. J''ust a little closer,'' thought Lithal, and........NOW! Lithal jumped out of hiding just in time to be slammed into by a speeding Nisro. “Ouch! Get out of my way toa, there is a three ton rahi behind me!” Nisro snapped as he scrambled to get up. “RRRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!” The beast roared Both the Toa, and the matoran whipped around to see that Tasorin had emerged from hiding, his scythe lay off to the side, knocked away by the beast, and he was wrestling with a gigantic reptilian beast. “Little help here!” Tasorin called to Lithal. Even as Lithal started forward he realized Tasorin needed no help. He had activated his kanohi Pakari, something he very rarely ever does. After several seconds, Tasorin wrestled the beast to the ground, and surprisingly the beast, actually yielding to him, accepted defeat at his hands. “Well that was harder then I expected.” Tasorin huffed breathlessly, still pinning the beast down. The beast gently growled. Tasorin slowly let the beast up. And it didn’t attack him, it simply lay there, staring at Tasorin. “Come on guys, you too matoran, it's not safe here.” Tasorin said as he wiped his brow. He walked forward and reached for his scythe. The raektor began following him. “Uh, Tasorin. I think you've made a new friend!” Lithal jested. Tasorin turned around to see the raektor on his heels, once he stopped walking, it sat down. In his many centuries in this universe, he had never known a mere defeat to tame a wild rahi, much less one as strong as this raektor. Tasorin shrugged it off. The raektor stood up on all fours once more. “If it wants to come I won't stop it.” Tasorin shrugged as he climbed on top of the massive beast. “You are seriously going to ride that rahi?” Lithal said, with all trace of laughter gone from his voice. “Is your friend mental or something? He's riding a raektor” asked Nisro once he realized what the beast was.. “Either Tasorin has gone mad, or he genuinely likes the beast.” Lithal shook his head, dumbfounded. Tasorin turned, “Are you two going to stand there gawking all day, or are we going to get moving?” He said as he turned the beast down the slope. Nisro shrugged “I'd say that sticking with two toa and a raektor is safer then wandering alone.” And he started running after Tasorin. Lithal shook his head and started after them. That thing is huge, big enough to hold us both. What did that matoran call it, a raektor? I bet that would send the rahkshi running, he thought to himself as he ran to catch up. Chapter 2: Alive From atop the lofty tower at the heights of the great mountain that he named after himself, and upon which he dwelt. The maroon armored Makuta named Pyran watched our heroes deal with his little experiment via his aerial drones. He had sent the mutated raektor to test their strength; he didn't think that the beast would lose, much less that it'd go with them though. Life is full of surprises, I guess some are just more entertaining then the others, ''he thought to himself as he tapped the side of his Kanohi Garai. “And so begins a new chapter. These Toa could prove more meddlesome then expected. I guess I will have to alert the others.” He whispered to himself, his deep voice crackled like fire. “How easily the Toa thought that Teridax was dead, it’s a shame that by the time they realize he is still alive, they will be at their deathbed.” He mused. He rose from his throne and turned, walking away from his throne to the summoning orb, a fiery red crystal about the size of a globe that was mined from the western mountains, thanks to his own modifications, it allowed him to communicate with fellow makuta without leaving his tower. “Hear this my brothers and sisters, the heroes have begun to emerge from their shelters. It's time for phase two of the master plan.” “Understood ''master Pyran.” Makuta Codrain said sarcasticly as he walked onto the observation deck. Pyran snarled as Codrain came in to view, he hated Codrain. In Pyran's eyes, Codrain's erratic nature and knack for driving everyone crazy made him too unpredictable. “Other heroes are emerging from shelter, not just Tasorin.” Codrain gestured to the nearby table and activated his Kanohi Mahiki, causing a 3D image of the Toa Nuva to appear. With a wave of his hand the illusion dissapeared. "The Toa Nuva walk Spherus Magna as well." Codrain's icy cold voice matching the frosted pattern of his armor, he stood at seven feet tall, and with Pyran standing at nine feet Codrain seemed small. “That may be Codrain, but Tasorin and Lithal have proven meddlesome in the past. I would think that master Teridax would want to know of some of his greatest enemies.” Pyran said, clearly agitated. “Whatever Pyran, I have been checking in with most of the remaining makuta. Destine, Pokain, Vikain, Frosrain, Gathan, Keera, Krika, Ghorest, Bitil, Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah, and Icarx. They are all ready for phase two.” Codrain said with a shrug, blatantly ignoring the edge in Pyran’s voice. “Krika, Ghorest, Bitil, Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah, and Icarx would not even be alive if I had not used the teleportation matrix I designed and keep here in the tower, it would have been impossible for them to have escaped without me! Of course they are ready to get revenge!” Pyran snapped at him, he was close to boiling over at the atrocity that Codrain would invade his tower and insult him. “Whatever you say Pyran, I’ll be going now to check in on those ‘heroes’ ta-ta!” said Codrain as he teleported away. “The nerve of that fool of a makuta! If I'd had my way, his antidermis would have been incinerated eons ago.” Pyran said as he walked back to his throne. If only I could be rid of that fool. If I could do it over again, I'd have strangled him the second he was formed. Perhaps I can arrange an accident for him, ''he thought as he sat down. There would be time to scheme later, Tasorin and Lithal had moved towards his second test. ''If they survive all of my tests and traps, I will be thoroughly impressed. ''He thought to himself. It was my choice to take a few of my brethren and come to Bara magna while many of our brothers and sisters were on Aqua Magna. It's time to act now that only a few makuta remain alive. Time to see if Teridax wasn't just whining about these heroes''.' ''It’s time to play'. Chapter 3 ''Coming soon.